


They Call Kids Like Mine Vicious And Carved Out Of Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Death, First story, Gen, M/M, Mates, Original Character - Freeform, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is married to a human who is unaware of werewolves. He becomes father to Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and adopts Boyd. Everything is kosher until they're not, and suddenly Derek's family is all dead again, minus his children. A pale boy with big brown eyes and an even bigger heart helps this broken family heal, while maybe figuring out just what this world actually consists of.<br/>Or the one where Stiles loves kids. and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I really liked this idea when I had it at first, but now Im nervou I won't finish it! Yikes! I'll aim for once a week updates, though. <3

Derek Hale had seen the worst of life in his 27 years of living. He had seen the worst in people. He had made the worst decisions about women. He had destroyed his own pack. Derek had loved once and it had led to misery. Derek had made decisions that had resulted in the death of his entire family, were and human. Sometimes, nightmares of flames haunted Derek’s dreams. These nightmares used to be all the young man ever dreamt of.

When Derek met Aine, he was sure that he would never love again. But Aine was beautiful and strong and Derek craved Pack so much. He let himself be swept away in the feeling of being surrounded by family again. This little human woman gave Derek exactly what he had craved for in the form of three gorgeous dog pups and one stunning bitch pup. Derek could almost pretend he was in love with Aine, even when he never told her what he was.

So, with four amazing bundles of joy, the family packed up and left New York. With their four small babies, ranging in age from new born to three years old, Derek and Aine started anew in Beacon Hills, California. Derek rebuilt his old family mansion, including a whole wing for just a nursery and a master bedroom for himself and Aine. To supplement her lack of knowledge concerning werewolves, he continually fed her lies, never explaining why the house was burnt, or why every full moon he treated her to a spa night at some fancy hotel.

They lived peacefully in Derek’s hometown until one day, when their youngest children, Erica and Isaac, were two. That was when Derek began noticing all the deaths in the once peaceful town. Concerned for his small family and his unknowing wife, Derek called his sister. When Laura arrives, that I when things begin to get even worse.

After she moved back into town all hell broke loose. Within weeks, Laura was dead. Derek’s uncle was responsible. After several years of peace enjoyed by Derek, it seemed everything he had worked so hard for was coming to an end. The two oldest cubs, Jackson and Scott, were growing restless. Their mother began to take notice of the increasingly aggressive fight the toddlers were getting in. They ached to meet their Alpha- So Derek made a decision. He would kill his uncle.

The woods were cool and smelled of decomposing pine needles. It was half past midnight. Aine was at home, asleep, with all four pups in their own beds. Derek was scouring the woods for the scent of his uncle. He finally caught onto a coppery, intense scent. The scent was thin and uneven. Derek could hardly smell the blood of whoever had been Peter’s latest victim. The odor didn’t follow a distinct pattern causing Derek to work hard, but he came to the conclusion that his uncle had traveled north with the body. Into town.

Derek allowed his nose to lead him to the edge of town. Hidden by just a few trees, Derek transformed back into his most human self, and walked out into the center of town. The darkness hid most of the alleyways between buildings, but the store fronts were still mostly visible. Derek glanced around, trying to find a dark shadow or anything that would identify his uncle to him. Suddenly, a shadow crossed the street in front of him. And so began the chase.

Stiles tossed and turned in his sleep. Sometimes, on certain nights, his stomach wouldn’t let him sleep. Ever since Stiles was 14, he had felt a constant tug at the base of his spine. The tug kept him on constant alert. Psychiatrists called it paranoia. Stiles knew it was more. Something kept him awake on nights when the tug was especially bad. And if he managed to fall asleep? Nightmares haunted him, had him tossing and turning and fighting off the urge to just… To get up and run. Usually, the feeling occurred right around the full moon. But tonight was most certainly not a full moon. The feeling grew worse and worse. Stiles body ached for a run. His eyes wouldn’t stay closed. His palms sweated. So Stiles did what anyone would do. He got up, got dressed, and ran.

Stiles finished lacing his shoes by his front door, and stood straight. He had no plan as to where he was going, but he had a strong feeling that his body would lead him to where he needed to be. Opening the front door, Stiles heard a loud noise. The sound was long and sweet, and it sounded better than any music he had ever heard. It seemed as if it came from a wolf. Stiles craved the sound suddenly and absolutely. Stiles opened his mouth, and without intending to, let out a low, sad whine. Shocked by the noise coming out of his own mouth, Stiles almost turned around and went back to his house. That was when Stiles realized he was around the corner- already past the point where he could easily see his home. A swell of panic rose to his throat. He swallowed it down and continued running.

The streets of Beacon Hills were calm and quiet. The air was filled with a palpable tension, which had Stiles reeling. His mind searched subconsciously for something, and his body just followed the pull. The air seemed weighed down by some nonexistent force. Stiles felt like he could barely breath, but his feet kept moving- His body kept going. All of a sudden, a shadow of what appeared to be an animal swam by Stiles’ vision, blurred by the street lights. The shape was gigantic. A flash of light reached Stiles’ eyes, flashing off of what appeared to be long, white teeth. Stiles tried to halt himself, but his legs pounded harder. All sound ceased to exist. Stiles went after the creature with every ounce of energy he had. When he was about a dozen feet away, the animal turned and pounced, and Stiles ducked just in time.

The animal cleared over Stiles’ head, and Stiles turned. Behind him was a tall, muscled man. The man seemed as dark as the night around them. In the silence, Stiles could hear a low growl, and the gigantic wolf, for that’s what Stiles had decided it was, was running at the shadowed man. Stiles heart flew to his throat and he couldn’t move fast enough. He picked up the nearest rock, lying beside him on the sidewalk, and heaved it at the wolf. The wolf didn’t see it coming and it collided with the back of its left shoulder. The tall man released an animalistic growled and lunged, meeting the wolf half way. Both entities dropped to the ground, and with a snarl and a spray of something that smelled metallic (Blood, Stiles’ brain supplied,) the head of the wolf was torn off and tossed to the side. The man looked up and directly at Stiles, with red eyes glowing. The visual of the man’s eyes glowing crimson was the last thing Stiles remembers before he wakes up in his queen sized bed the next morning. With a terrible headache. Go figure.


	2. So I'm Breaking The Habit Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loves kids. And not school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update once a week, but I'm actually really excited to publish this! Once again, unbeta'd.

Derek can feel his eyes glowing. His body is in searing pain, trying to hold control. If he can last the few minutes it takes to claim his place as alpha… Chances are his body wouldn’t reject the change. He clamps his teeth tightly together and holds onto his old tether, the one he hasn’t made use of in years- Anger. He wills the change down, clasping the anger he feels towards his families’ death in his mind. It doesn’t work, and he feels himself losing control. His eyes are so tempted to form into slits- His back is making sickening crunching noises. His tether of anger isn’t helping, as if something has rendered it useless. It’s in this moment, perhaps because of this thought, that Derek peels his eyes open. His red, alpha eyes stare back into dark brown ones. His breathing slows, and the slow build of aggression and angst within his body is gone. His body accepts the change without a sound. His internal wolf bears its’ throat and whines. But not at Derek. It bears its’ throat at the pale, lanky teenaged boy currently gawking at what must look to him like a silhouette of a tall man with red eyes. So Derek refuses to think on it, and he panics. And one swift moment, he slams the kids head down onto the pavement, and knocks him out.

It’s not that Stiles hates learning- He just hates school. It’s never had the ability to challenge his mind, and he’s always gotten bored quickly. Which led to all kinds of mischief. Which led to a very angry Sheriff. It’s not that Stiles is necessarily bad at school- He’s a straight A student. It’s just that there are a lot of things he would rather be doing. He would even rather be working. Or spending time with Allison and Lydia. Or both. Because seeing his only friends in the entire world would be amazing. Even though Stiles works 25 hours a week while going to school and doing track for three seasons and lacrosse for one, he still gets bored. Unbearably so. His mind wanders. Much like it’s doing right now. While his boring Literature teacher poses theoretical questions to the class that not even the author considered, Stiles thinks about his dream last night. He also thinks about anything else. Because despite the leftover Percocet from when he shattered his arm that he took, his headache is returning with a vengeance and Stiles just wants out. He desperately wants to be done with school for the day.

“Don’t forget, your assignment is due tomorrow. A free verse poem, at least 20 lines, based on how you’ve felt at any given moment in your life, when you were overcome with emotion.” His boring teacher drawls on after this statement, but Stiles isn’t paying attention anymore.

Stiles only begins to pay attention when the teacher assigns the nights homework. This is usually the point of the class he tunes in for- He needs to do his homework, to keep his GPA up, but he pays extra attention today, because he actually looks forward to doing this assignment. As he considers how he wants to phrase his thoughts about his nightmare, or dream, last night, his phone rings shrilly. The batty old women he is forced to call teacher stares as he pulls it out of his back pocket. The screen reads ‘Dad’ so Stiles decides to answer. Obviously, him answering might have a little bit to do with his distaste for his teacher, as well. Stiles slips the phone up against his ear and listens for only a moment before he feels his heart flood with panic.

“Stiles, son, I need you down here, at the station. There’s been an animal attack- and Stiles, there are kids involved. Little kids, son. It was their mother- And she’s dead. We need you three to come down and help us out.” Stiles nods, only realizing his father can’t see him after a moment. He mutters a quick reply, and shoves all of his belongings into his backpack.

“What kind of animal? Us three? Meaning me and Lydia and Allison? How old are the kids? Wait, multiple kids? How many, Dad? Are they alright? How many people are hurt Dad?” Stiles fires questions in rapid succession, and hefts his bag onto his shoulder. He practically runs to the door and without so much as a wave to his teacher, he runs to chemistry, to get the girls. His teacher huffs in annoyance, but Stiles forgets to even care. Stiles loves children, and if there are kids in danger, then he needs to help. Especially since his Dad is taking his sweet time to answer about the children. “Dad!” Stiles hollers, snapping his father out of whatever thought process he had been in. He answers almost immediately.

“Stiles, we think the animal, a wolf, might have been trying to protect the kids… Son, we believe the mother hay have been attempting to drown her child. There are three kids here, all toddlers, and one teenaged boy. He’s the one that brought them in. Stiles, they won’t talk and the oldest toddler isn’t breathing on his own, his lungs are filled with water. And the teenager, his name is Boyd, won’t stop mentioning another boy. I think they really need you here, Stiles.” Stiles heart breaks with every word. His feet make squelching sounds against the linoleum floor of his schools’ corridor as he jogs to chemistry lab, on the other side of his small school. He gets there in rapid time and throws open the door.

“Allison, Lydia!” He starts, ignoring the angered teacher, who never really liked Stiles to begin with, “There’s been an animal attack and my dad says they need us.” Stiles takes this moment to mutter a quick goodbye to his dad and hang up his phone.

“We can take my car, Lydia. Stiles, take your jeep. Are we going to Deaton’s? Or to the station?” Allison asks, always the calm and intelligent one. Everyone always has a hard time believing ADHD Stiles and quintessential airhead Lydia are tied for Valedictorian, not Allison. The Argent girl is always quick and calm to reacting. She always has her head firmly upon her shoulders. Stiles loves that about her. And she can calm down any animal, unlike her crazy Aunt and intimidating father.

“The station- Guys, hurry up!” Stiles is panicking, his heart is hammering, Every moment spent here, he could be helping out those poor children.

“That’s good, Stiles. We’re on our way. You don’t have to wait around for us. Get going and we’ll see you there.” Lydia says and Stiles runs, not walks, out the door, straight out the entrance, and directly to his jeep, in less than a minute. His blood is swooshing around and he has to remember to calm himself before he has a panic attack. He jams the key into the ignition and twists, thanking whatever god there may or may not be for small miracles when the vehicle cranks on easily, and The Offspring blasts through his speakers, shocking him. He shuts off the radio, not in the mood for music, and slaps his foot against the gas pedal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smilewhenyourebroken.tumblr.com


	3. Douse Yourself In Cheap Perfume

                Derek’s heart slams against his ribcage as he hears a howl off in the distance. It’s coming from someone too young to be able to howl that way, someone who knows loss and pain. It sounds like Derek did when he was a teenager, and Derek knows immediately that it’s Boyd. The intensity of the howl breaks his heart, and he doesn’t have to be in even Beta form to howl back, a reassurance. He would be with his children as soon as he could, without risking their lives. Because a freshly transformed alpha was downright dangerous to even the strongest of beta wolves. He couldn’t transform back without his anchor. And Derek didn’t even know the young boy who had become his anchor in a matter of moments. The tall, lanky, awkward boy, with big brown eyes and short brown hair. The boy who showed his heart, shining through his eyes like he was trying to project his emotions. Even if Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he could have felt the boy’s feelings. The boy was a definite projector- somebody who knowingly or unknowingly could make their emotions felt by others. Projectors were dangerous to werewolves because they could manipulate a werewolves’ feelings.

Derek is brought out of his thoughts by another wailing howl, this one tiny and more of a screech than a howl. He has never heard this howl before but knows immediately it’s one of his brood- most likely Jackson. The howl is nowhere near where Derek heard Boyd and that concerns him endless amounts. Why are his children separated? And why is Jackson howling? He’s only five years old. He shouldn’t even be able to shift yet. He can barely speak. And more importantly, why were they howling and separated, when the last time Derek checked, they were with their mother? Derek’s heart suddenly picks up speed and his breathing gets ragged. These feelings aren’t his own, but they are strong enough to be felt as if they belonged to him. His wolf whines inside of him and paces. His mind reels. Derek searches the woods around him for someone that could be riling his wolf up and comes up empty handed. Derek’s wolf projects images of his children, and Boyd, and the pale boy from last night. When Derek finally catches onto these images, his wolf snarls viciously and before Derek can control it, he’s on all fours, in full alpha form, running to the town center, straight to the edge of the woods.

His wolf wills him to howl in return, to summon his children to him for safe keeping. His heart slams against his chest and his consciousness fights against his animal instincts. Before Derek even realizes it, he’s standing by the edge of the road, in between Beacon Hills High and the center of town. A jeep flies by, the same jeep that was in the driveway of the lanky boy last night, and Derek’s wolf manages to force a howl out from his lips, now human lips. He’s standing at the edge of the road, holding a clump of clothing in his left hand, right balancing him against the tree, and his human side is suddenly in control again. Derek is beginning to know exactly what his wolf’s submission to this boy means, but his strong determination to neglect it is firmly in place, and that’s how he intends it to stay.

He throws on his clothes, and strolls out onto the road. He walks the rest of the way to the police station, where he smells packminecubsfamilydeathpainsadness all at once and his wolf stands tall, just beneath the surface of his calm exterior. He holds his head high and gives off the distinct impression of being in charge of the entire situation. Until he’s not. Because when Derek walks in, the first thing he sees is his teenaged anchor holding his twins, while they sleep peacefully in his arms.

The tall, strong preteen, who claims to be the children’s adoptive brother stands and walks to the door when an intimidating man in leather opens the Sheriffs door. Stiles stands, but the man casts him the coldest look Stiles has ever received and it chills him to the bone. He feels as if his heart stops, and he feels more rejected than he ever had when Lydia had turned him down when they were younger. The two girls who are sitting on the bench seat across from him both stand up when the boy, Boyd, who had been sitting between them, stood. They paced over to the man and fell into what appeared to be defensive poses.

“Boyd, sweety, Sheriff wants you to stay seated. Your head is injured, and he still needs to question you more. Would you please sit back down?” Allison tries, but Stiles can already tell, before the words are out of her mouth, that Boyd would not even pay attention to her. So Stiles stands, with the two children in his arms, and walks the few paces to arrive in front of the new visitor. The man glares at Stiles, but it’s lacking a certain fire, and Stiles can feel the man’s concern for his children.

“These are yours, I believe?” Stiles begins, handing the twin children to the grown man in front of him. “And your other son, Scott? He’s at the hospital. There’s a lot you need to be caught up on, and a lot of questioning you’re going to have to deal with.” Stiles continues on, because this is what he’s good at- He’s good at talking and even sometimes at intimidation. “I’ll go get my father- He’s the sheriff- I’ll go get him and tell him you’re here. Assuming you’re their father?” Stiles looks at Boyd, “Or their legal guardian?” The tall man nods, and shifts the little blonde girl in his arms. She mewls and the man rubs his stubble against her forehead. She immediately calms down. The other little boy, with his curly brown hair and fair skin, wakes quietly and puts his hand against Derek’s neck. His small hands have long, sharp nails for a baby, and they slice a tiny bit into the man’s neck. The man doesn’t even flinch, and when Stiles goes to ask if he’s alright, the lines are gone, leaving Stiles to wonder if he imagined the cuts.

“Derek.” Boyd starts, “Aine is dead.” Stiles breathe hitches in his throat, and he fights the urge to reach out and take back the twins, now both awake in Derek’s arms. Derek doesn’t as much as flinch, but turns his eyes, which had been piercing Stiles until this very moment, onto Boyd. Boyd drops back a step or two, and bows his head. His eyes stare blankly at the ground. Derek nods, and even though Boyd had no way to see it, he lifts his head as if responding to the minute head movement. Stiles steps forward, just a bit more, and tries to smile disarmingly. The two tiny twins are making sounds akin to the ones a baby wounded animal would make and it’s destroying Stiles’ heart.

“Boyd. Go find Jackson.” Derek says, and Boyd moves to leave the building. Lydia steps forward, blocking the young male.

“I’m sorry, but you need to remain here.” She says. “The Sheriff will be with you in a moment.” She turned her head to face Stiles, “Go get him, Stilinski.” Stiles nods and turns, opening the door to his father’s inner most office. His father is sitting behind his wide mahogany desk, complete with a computer and scanner. He looks at least ten years older than his actual age, which Stiles attributes in part to the current affairs going on in his work, but as well to his mother’s early death and Stiles knack for trouble. Those are year advancements he can’t get rid of by solving this crime. Stiles takes a step forward and inclines his head towards his father.

“Dad… Their father just arrived. And I could be wrong, but… I think it’s Derek Hale. Oh, god, Dad. I just… I can’t be the one to tell him he’s lost even more family.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: smilewhenyourebroken.tumblr.com  
> My email: Ericalynn.Odie@gmail.com


End file.
